


Spoiled Rotten Birthday

by Anti_Climactic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Headcanon, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Climactic/pseuds/Anti_Climactic
Summary: Niji Yakushi returns home just in time for her birthday from a simple mission that went sour. Her boyfriends Rock Lee and Shino intend to help her forget her woes.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Original Character(s), Aburame Shino/Rock Lee, Rock Lee/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Missions Office Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters created by Masashi Kishimoto, nor do I own Niji. I am merely borrowing these characters to write up a lovely little birthday gift for my best friend. Enjoy~

"That was the last time you send me to Grass alone without talking to Hokage-sama, you spiky-headed fool," Niji practically growled as she stormed into the missions office, finger pointed firmly at the man seated behind the desk.  
Kotetsu looked up from his paperwork, entirely confused as to what his young friend was referring to. When his thin eyes landed on the gauze bandages wrapped tightly around Niji's arm, he understood; something had gone wrong on the simple retrieval and stealth mission Niji had been assigned eight days ago. "Yikes, Yakushi, what happened?" he was barely able to get the question out before she was at the desk, hands slammed down with rather uncharacteristic dramatic effect.  
Kotetsu's partner's head snapped up at this, his one exposed eye flying to meet those of their silver haired friend.  
"Uhh… Happy birthday, Niji," Izumo greeted nervously, "you, uhm… You okay?"  
Niji's head tilted as she looked over to Zumo for a moment, trying her very hardest to force at least a half-genuine smile. "Thank you. No. No I'm not okay. Intel was bad, Hagane," she shot her gaze back at the taller of the two men, "There were only supposed to be four guards on the Daimyo's compound during the night, not ten. Let me tell you, Kotetsu, getting in and out of Miyatsu Mizu Dera with a sealed scroll without being seen when you have no backup?" She pushed a sharp breath out through her nostrils, causing Kotetsu to flinch, "not the easiest thing in the world. I've never run so much in my life."  
Kotetsu tugged on his collar nervously with his pointer finger, brows knit with worry and guilt. "Eh… I'm really sorry about that, Niji. Intel didn't have a date, so I should have known better than to file that mission as a solo..," Tetsu barely pushed out the apology. "What's your arm wrapped up for?"  
Izumo slid a mission report template Niji's way as she pulled up one of the chairs and seated herself to fill it out, jaw pulled taut in agitation. "Oh, this lovely thing?" She nodded her head down to her forearm, "Kunai embedded itself into my arm, right above my wrist. Felt real nice, especially since I couldn't stop running after it hit me to try and dig it out. Had to keep going until I got back over the border. ANBU cut the mercs off behind me, and from what I hear, they should be kept at bay until the Hokage's team can decipher the scrolls I retrieved."  
"Then you completed the mission?"  
"Of course I completed the mission. What, do you think I just give up when intel is bad? Can't happen."  
Izumo and Kotetsu shared a curious glance, the shorter of the two smirking at his friend, who seemed to be entirely flustered by the whole situation. They rarely saw Niji get snappy with anyone, she was pretty much the most level headed kunoichi in their fold.  
"It doesn't matter now. Job's done. My arm's on the mend. I'm home." She pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose and focused on finishing her report accurately, fully aware of how much incomplete or lazy mission reports irked Izumo when he was at that desk. Nerd.

With her report completed, stamped and in her folder to be copied, sealed, and filed, Niji stood to go, looking forward to nothing other than going home.  
"Hey, Niji, wait up," Izumo had gotten up, making his way around the desk to stop her at the door to the office. "Zila wants to double date tonight at the BBQ place downtown. Our treat."  
Niji's eyebrows shot up to disappear behind her fringe. "Zila's home? Thought she would for sure be off on some job."  
Zumo crossed his arms over his chest, glancing back over at the desk. "Nah. Genma and Raidou are still out on some assassination, so Zila took a short solo mission day after you left. She got back on Saturday morning. She's taken the next couple of days off."  
Niji pushed out her bottom lip thoughtfully. Seeing her best friend would certainly make her birthday a bit better.  
"Yeah, you should have seen Aoba's face when he found out he had gate duty this morning again with Anko. He sucks at filing, so Iruka never lets him cover Genma when he's away from the missions office."  
"And we're a package deal," Kotetsu added with a half-smile.  
Niji screwed up her face and glowered at Kotetsu, still bitter towards him for the time being. "Yeah, you get one dude that's worth 99% of a whole shinobi," she poked Izumo's chest, "and the other 1% is you, Hagane."  
Niji left the missions office behind, knowing Kotetsu's jaw was hanging slack with chagrin.  
"... Why am I not worth one whole shinobi? And to think, I'm supposed to buy her dinner tonight," Izumo's shoulders slumped, before the pair returned to their work.


	2. A Welcome Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee simply cannot keep his eager little hands off of the birthday girl. Time to put those talented fingers to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any characters created by Masashi Kishimoto, nor do I own Niji. I am merely borrowing these characters to write up a lovely little birthday gift for my best friend. Additionally, I headcanon Rock Lee and Shino Aburame as trans men, and write them both accordingly. Enjoy~

The weather seemed to be taking a turn for the worse. When Niji had arrived in town that afternoon, it had already been rather overcast and drab outside, but now it was simply miserable. The air was muggy and almost heavy, like you had to swim through it. That was only multiplied by the exhaustion she felt from chakra depletion and overall wear and tear you were left with after an 8 day mission.  
Dragging herself up the steps to her apartment was a task all on its own. Niji's legs still burnt from her return trip, wobbling and cramping as if her muscles had simply been replaced with lactic acid and rubber bands. Oh, that couch was calling her name from the third floor, she swore it.  
Pulling the carabiner of keys from her belt to unlock the door, Niji was expecting an empty apartment. She knew full well that Shino was at the academy and Lee would most likely be out training with his teammates or maybe down at his dojo hitting the bags.  
So it would be an understatement to say the least that she was surprised by the door being pulled open before she had even gotten the key into the lock, and a pair of bandaged hands tugging her in by the shoulder pads of her vest.  
"Lee!" She gleefully threw her arms around him, allowing for the green clad shinobi to pull her body flush to his own before nudging the door shut behind her.  
When they separated, Rock Lee brought his hands up to cup her cheeks and gaze into her eyes. "Happy birthday, beautiful," he said softly to her, leaning in to press his lips to hers before she could respond. She didn't have to, couldn't, honestly. This was just about the best surprise she could have hoped for.  
When their kiss fell apart, Lee turned his attention to Niji's injured arm. "I got your messenger owl. How is your wound?"  
Both sets of eyes dropped down to her wrist as she backed up against the door, reaching to unwrap the bandages. "It's um… it's not that bad, but I haven't cleaned it yet today, so..," her voice trailed off as the white wrappings fell away from her skin, revealing the diamond shaped laceration underneath and a few shreds of gauze that still stuck to it.. That kunai had really gone in deep.  
"Come on, I will take care of you," Lee insisted, ushering her from the entranceway of their apartment down the hall to the bathroom.  
"Lee, I'm a medic, I can--"  
"Please, Niji. You are exhausted, I can tell. Let me." He sat her down on the toilet and rummaged through the medicine cabinet above the sink for their first aid kit. Niji simply shut her mouth, knowing that once Lee set his mind to something, you couldn't stop him. Shaking her head, she smiled gratefully, noting to herself that she honestly wouldn't have him any other way.  
He worked very carefully with the supplies he retrieved, cleaning the wound gently, and glancing back and forth between her eyes and her arm to avoid any discomfort during the whole ordeal.  
By the time he finished, he had tightly wrapped her arm once more with fresh bandages and Niji was staring at him, countenance soft with fondness.  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing… I just love you. A lot," she answered simply, lips pulling up into a little smile.  
Lee blinked at her, before mirroring her with a wide grin. "That is good. I love you more, though," he insisted, leaning toward her to capture that smile in another kiss, their teeth bumping and causing laughter to bubble up from both of them.  
Trying again, Niji brought her hands up to tangle in Lee's smooth hair, their lips coming together much more gracefully this time. Their breaths caught and mixed, their hands roamed, and their minds blanked for a short while as they shared their moment.

Without warning, Lee hoisted Niji up onto his hip and carried her out of the bathroom, lips still locked as he blindly headed toward the bedroom up the hall.  
"Hah-- Lee, We-- Zila and Izumo want to treat us to dinner--," Niji had to force herself to breathe as she fell away from her lover.  
"They should know better-- it is your birthday," Rock Lee said matter-of-factly as he pushed into the bedroom.  
The curtains were billowing from the window, winds beginning to pick up outside as the incoming storm made its presence known to Konoha. The pressure was dropping, but to the couple inside, it seemed to be building exponentially.  
Lee laid Niji down onto the sheets gently, careful around her injured arm. She moved to prop herself up on her elbows, hands flying to the zipper of her vest, but Lee pressed her back down onto the bed. "Ah- ah ah. Let me," he cooed, his hands dragging slowly down her torso from her shoulders, tugging her hands away from her vest.

They would not be making it to dinner tonight. 

Lee took his time pulling the zipper on Niji's vest, tugging it off of her, throwing it aside before returning to her body, their lips crashing together once more.  
It was an enigma how he was able to tug off her sandals and slacks without breaking their lip lock, but the next time he leaned back to admire his work, Niji was painfully aware of how quickly this was escalating.  
And she loved it.  
Suddenly, she was pulled to the edge of the bed by her ankles and she had to hold in the surprised and excited squeal that threatened to escape her. When she lifted her head, slightly disoriented, she was met with a delicious sight.  
Lee knelt down at the end of the bed, and scooted up toward her, his hands settled softly on her knees as he gazed up the landscape of her worn body.  
"May I?" She only nodded in response, feeling the anticipation building in her belly as the soft patter of rain began outside the window. "Safe word?"  
"Lavender." A safe word meant he had something planned, and that only heightened the suspense.  
"Good."  
Niji's head fell back against the sheets and she settled for just letting Lee work. Her eyes fluttered shut and she focused on how that amplified the sensation of his skin on hers, his fingertips dragging along her knees, to her inner thighs. The gentle scratch of the bandages around his palms and wrists as he parted her legs to seat himself between them.  
Her hair stood on end when she felt his breath tickle the sensitive skin on the inside of her thigh, just at the cusp of her center. Lee's hands disappeared from her legs to slowly begin dragging her underwear down, and off of her completely.  
His touch did not return for a moment. His breath was barely there either, and she had half a mind to peek down at him, but the knowledge that he was still there, plotting… it was thrilling.  
After a few more long moments of nothingness, a pair of ever-so slightly chapped lips danced along her inner thigh, pecking a line from somewhere halfway down, and toward her. Her breath hitched at the feeling, her chest rising and falling beneath the dark blue uniform sweater that had yet to be removed.  
Before he had the chance to continue to the building heat between her legs, Lee switched sides and kissed his way down her other thigh, his hands sliding up her calves to hook underneath her knees.  
Then, finally, he lifted her legs up to rest on his shoulders and pushed forward to kiss his way to her core. She sucked in her breath as his lips landed softly around the outside of her folds, hot breath pouring over her but never quite giving her exactly what she wanted.  
"Lee-- Lee, please," her voice was choking out of her, her hands reaching down to search for his. She missed them.  
Finally, he dragged one broad stroke of his tongue from the bottom of her dripping vulva to the top, and her back arched at the feeling.  
His hands returned, somehow dodging hers to snake up her shirt and under the bra she had on. This earned him a gasp and a moan, feeding his ego and egging him on.  
Another wet lick had her hips rolling toward him. She couldn't stand how slowly he was going, and he knew it too. It was intoxicating watching her body respond to his attention like this. But alas, it was her birthday, and he didn't want to keep her waiting too long. Besides, this was only the beginning.  
His mouth enveloped her core and he focused all of the pressure onto her clit, sucking on it and sending her into a fit of beautiful moans and squeaks. The drizzle outside had picked up into a straight up springtime downpour, the sound fighting for dominance over the ones Rock Lee was milking from his beautiful girlfriend.  
He withdrew enough to get a good look at her. His hands had busied themselves with her breasts, softly tweaking and tugging her nipples under the restrictive clothing she still wore. The attention was enough of a distraction that she didn't seem too bothered by his mouth having disappeared from between her legs.  
"Let me get that shirt off." He pulled his hands out of her bra and she whined, moving to sit up again, eager to undress him, but he was not having it. "No no no, remember, it is your birthday."  
Her eyes, half-lidded with desire, rolled back into her head as she resigned to letting her boyfriend undress her fully. In one motion, her shirt was gone, and in another, his expert hands removed her last article of offending clothing. She returned her back to the bed, her hands finding their way to her mouth so she could bite her finger in anticipation.  
She was buck naked, splayed out like a dessert for him, wanting desperately to rise up and do something, but she knew he was intent on spoiling her.  
"Dinner is served," his voice was dripping with sex, so much so that it almost didn't sound like Rock Lee anymore.  
But it was. And it was Rock Lee who dove back into her core, driving her mad with his mouth.  
Niji's fists disappeared into the sheets, gripping them for dear life while he ate through her. His tongue did unholy things to her, causing her toes to curl and uncurl in bliss, her head to throw back again and again as waves of pleasure emanated from below her belly.  
While she was distracted by his mouth, Lee unwrapped his hands, letting the bandages fall forgotten onto the floor. Then, just as she was bucking her hips from his frenzy, his ministrations slowed to a painfully slow pace. His tongue returned to broad, long, teasing strokes, ending at her bud and flicking up just the way he knew drove her crazy.  
And on top of that, she felt a finger at her entrance. Her breaths were ragged and her brain was scrambled, but she tried her very best to focus on the feeling of his digit sinking into her sopping wet heat, turning and curling right up into her G-spot.  
Her sore legs fell open on the bed, her whole torso rising and falling with each breath. Her hands flew back to her face, trying to muffle whatever sounds threatened to spill out. Her glasses were knocked out of place, barely hanging off of her nose. She didn't need to see right now regardless. She couldn't open her eyes even if she wanted to.  
Another stroke of his tongue elicited another sickly sweet moan out of her. He called back by moaning against her, his lips flush to her folds once again.  
Another finger was in before she even realized, both sliding in and out of her with such ease. And his mouth, oh his mouth. The combination of both had her straying so close to the edge, she was dangerously close to toppling over at any moment.  
Every stroke of his hand inside of her, every flick of his tongue over her was sending stars across Niji's vision.  
And before she knew it, she was gone. Her sore legs were shaking, her back arched off of the bed, and she cried out, grateful in hindsight that the wind and rain outside was at a level loud enough to mask her lewd uproar.  
When the white flashing behind her eyelids finally dissipated, Niji barely registered a shifting on the bed.  
But Lee was still down at the end of the bed his fingers slowly easing out of her body, so who--

"Looks like you've started without me?" A smooth, deep voice met her ears, and she opened her eyes, trying her hardest to focus. A pair of gentle hands set her spectacles straight on her face again and she saw him.  
"Shino!" she managed through her dried throat and barely-there breaths.  
Shino seated himself just above Niji on the bed, leaning over her to look down fondly. "Happy birthday, babe. Sorry I couldn't be home earlier. Classes ran late, this rain is something else too."  
Niji's senses were returning to her, even as Lee pressed soft kisses to her inner thighs again, his eyes gazing fondly over at Shino.  
"Don't apologise. I'm just glad you're here now," she murmured, listening to the soothing sound of rain and frogs croaking outside the window. Whatever light the storm clouds allowed to remain outside that evening had already begun fading as the day grew older.  
"Well… now that you're warmed up--"  
Lee smiled wildly against her inner thigh, his hands kneading the flesh on the outside of her legs, up near her hips.  
That mischievous smile drove her insane.  
And Shino was wearing far too many clothes right now for someone speaking with such innuendo.

Something had to give.

Now.


	3. The Second Birthday Tempest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm outside begins its second wave, and Lee and Shino see to it that the same happens for the birthday girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any characters created by Masashi Kishimoto, nor do I own Niji. I am merely borrowing these characters to write up a lovely little birthday gift for my best friend. Additionally, I headcanon Rock Lee and Shino Aburame as trans men, and write them both accordingly. Enjoy~

The heavy rain and gusting winds had begun to die down outside, as if the storm was reading the room. Lee clambered up onto the bed alongside Niji and Shino, having already stripped himself in the moody lighting while the birthday girl was distracted with their third.  
Shino, meanwhile, helped Niji to sit up. She was still trying to get a firm grasp on reality, so he acted as her rock, her hands plastered against his chest as she turned to face him.  
Unlike Lee, Shino welcomed her shaky hands as they unclasped the clips running down the front of his damp duster. His own hands found their way into her hair, half up, and half down, a cascade of silvery waves he had to brush over her shoulder to fall down her back, and reveal her lovely neck. He leant forward to press a soft kiss to the soft skin at the cusp of her neck and shoulder, earning a soft moan and a falter of her hands at his chest.  
"Oh, I can't believe you didn't wait for me," He murmured against her.  
"Could not help myself," Lee admitted as he crawled across the bed to secure the strap and oil from inside the nightstand.  
"Can't blame you," was all the other could manage before diving into Niji's neck once more. She unraveled against him, her head tipping back to expose more of her neck to him. Her hands had long since finished unhooking his coat, but she never quite managed to get the pesky thing off of him, utterly distracted by the attention her lover was giving to her jugular.  
Lee reappeared beside them, settling in on her right and his left, his attention now fully focused on undressing Shino. He tugged the collar back and down his shoulder, Shino shrugging the other lapel down off of his right side to allow the article to fall onto the bed behind him to be forgotten.  
All of this had been managed without Shino's mouth ever leaving Niji's skin. He had drawn a line of kisses up her neck and stopped at her jaw, dragging his tongue all the way from her chin to her ear. She nearly purred at the sensation.  
"What is your safe word?" He whispered into her ear, sending every hair on her body to stand at attention.  
"Lavender."  
"Good."  
Finally, their mouths met hungrily, tongues almost attacking one another, and it took everything within Lee to not pounce on the both of them. But he'd already had a fair amount of fun. Besides, watching for now wouldn't be too bad, not with what was to come.  
Shino's gentle touch at the back of Niji's head had turned into a desperate grasp of her hair, tilting her head back once again in order to return his lips to her jaw. And when their lips did come apart, she was panting, barely able to control the sounds that came out of her.  
The curtains across the room danced once again as the storm announced its reprise. Inside, an encore of a different kind was stirring up within Niji. "Shirt. Off. Now," she insisted, pushing against Shino's shoulders. He reluctantly retreated from her, and two pairs of hands found their way to the hem of his sweater, brushing against one another and setting their hearts alite. "Here..," Niji brought her hands up instead to pull his shades off carefully and hand them off to Rock Lee. Her gaze returned to look at the newly revealed set of eyes, half lidded, and smokey with desire, which was only amplified as Shino lifted his shirt up and off of his torso in one fluid motion.  
Lee reached out to take Niji's glasses away, then, as well. Sure, her vision would be a bit blurry for the time being, but… He also knew that she would be spending a majority of the rest of their night together with her eyes closed. No reason for her to wake up tomorrow with broken glasses. Again.  
Lee placed himself behind Niji, leaving the strap and the oil on the comforter off to the side, out of the way for a moment, but still within reach, within sight, there to help the suspense build in the room. He brought one hand up to brush her hair over her left shoulder out of his way, giving him a soft spot to start decorating with love marks. Niji fell limp back against him as he did so, barely able to keep her eyes open as Shino continued to undress himself, all the way down to his skin. All she could manage to do was reach out to him, softly running her finger tips over the scars on his sensitive chest, sending a cascade of shivers down his spine.  
A rogue breeze from the window rushed over the three now naked bodies, causing goosebumps to raise on searing hot skin. Lee's onslaught of kisses ceased long enough for the two of them to lock eyes, both acknowledging their desires for more. Then Shino, busy buckling on their strap, also brought his eyes up to meet Niji's which were, frankly, having a difficult time focusing on anything other than that lovely phallus that was waiting to find its way inside of her.  
He would make her wait a little bit longer though.  
With her back flush against Rock Lee, Niji shifted her posture so her legs fell open before Shino, exposing her dripping need to him, already flushed and throbbing from Lee's session.  
The pop of the bottle cap on the oil flipping open was enough to make Niji shudder. She watched Shino pour a rather generous amount into his hands, before capping the bottle again and tossing it to get lost amongst the folds of the blankets scattered about them. She licked her lips with anticipation while she watched him rub the oil between his hands to warm the liquid, then bring his palms to her body, and begin to massage her torso softly. Her head fell back onto Lee's shoulder as he worked the oil into the flesh of her belly, then up and up to her breasts, his fingers brushing teasingly over each of her nipples. It was enough to drag out delicious moans and mewls from her diaphragm, her nubs hardening under both his fingers and thumbs and doubly from the draft in the room. Then, once he had sufficiently tortured her chest, his hands delved back down, passing through the soft silvery hair below her navel and finally coating her glistening folds with the oil that remained on his digits.  
Her hips bucked into his touch, especially as he dipped two fingers within her to ensure she was ready for him.  
And ready she was   
Shino shifted up onto his knees, and Lee urged Niji forward until she hooked her arms around Shino's shoulders and straddled his lap. Her breath was uneven and heavy, her chest rising and falling with such animation that her breasts brushed against his chest with every desperate gasp for air, only adding to the lovely stimulation both felt.  
At long last, Shino wrapped his arms around Niji's waist, his hands splaying across her lower back, and he helped her sink down onto the strap.  
Both let out a long, breathy moan, Niji's brows knit with ecstasy, and her jaw slacked. Shino took the opportunity to bring their open mouths back together in a sloppy kiss.  
"Do not forget, say lavender if it gets to be too much," Lee whispered into her ear, sitting up on his knees to press his chest against her back. His calloused fingers slid across her slick skin, wrapping around her and finding one of her breasts. With one hand softly tugging and pinching her nipple, and his other hand sliding down his own body to give attention to his own ignored needs, all the while pressing her body forward against the one she was making sweet love to, it was a wonder Niji hadn't simply died and gone to heaven then and there.  
Shino had yet to make any move. He leaned back on his arms and let Niji grind down on the toy, the little nub on the inside of the strap stimulating him as well, and making it hard for him to focus, even on his lover's lips. Their kiss broke and now Shino's head fell back, a low and slow moan escaping him as Niji rolled her hips against him.  
He couldn't hold back any longer. His posture stiffened with glorious intent, and hands found their place on her hips, giving him the leverage he needed to begin driving into Niji. All the while, she was groaning and gasping under Lee's ministrations, losing her mind at the attention at both ends.  
She couldn't tell how long they had gone on like that, but Lee was getting restless against her back. She could tell by the soft panting he couldn't mask and by the way his body rolled against hers, his own touch was just not enough.  
Shino knew it too, and suddenly, he slowed up his pace, eliciting a soft whine from Niji. "Up," was all he said, and she obeyed without a second thought. Shino orchestrated a shift, placing Niji down on her knees before him, her chest pressed down into the bed and her lovely bottom up in the air to greet him. Lee had his own ideas, leaning back on his elbows in front of Niji with his legs parted wontonly before her.  
"Just who's birthday is it?" Niji uttered into the comforter, her half-lidded, unfocusing, eyes mostly locked onto Lee before her, his hand returning to his core to pick up where he had left off. This position gave him so much more freedom, and a lot more stimulation, that much was evident on his face, his thick brows falling together tightly as his frustrations began to ebb away. It was so hot, so incredibly tantalizing to watch.  
A soft roll of thunder made its way from the window to meet Niji's ears as a familiar hand gripped her hip very abruptly. The other hand guided the nearly forgotten strap back to her velvet folds, sinking back inside of her with ease. The new position gave Shino the perfect angle to thrust right into her sweet spot, but for now, he settled for a leisurely, deliberate pace, every stroke pulling a groan from each of them.  
Lee's alluring body was too much to ignore at this point. The gentle grind of Shino against her backside was not enough to turn off her brain for now, and even though she couldn't help her high octave, low decibel moans, she could manage the rest of her energy into pleasing her other partner.  
Niji inched forward with her arms, inviting Lee to scoot toward her so she could latch her lips onto his throbbing bud and return his favor. The cry he let out was absolutely delightful.  
For Shino, it was impossible for him to keep his patience in check with the scene unfolding before him. Both of his hands gripped each of Niji's loins and he lost himself in her, the lovely stimulation from the toy they were sharing driving him insane just as much as her. Every thrust sent her spiraling toward the end of the rope. She moaned against Lee's clit, sending his fists into a furious death grip on the blankets underneath them. It would be a miracle if their bed survived the night.  
Lee came first, having been so sensitive already from focusing all of his energy on Niji prior to Shino's arrival. His arousal was by far the highest of all three. And when he came tumbling down, he threw his head back, thighs shaking as Niji continued to attack his nub with her tongue. After a few dizzying moments, he desperately dragged himself back, unable to stand it any more.  
He rolled off the bed dramatically onto the floor, his chest expanding and contracting with each desperate breath as he tried to convince himself he needed oxygen to live.  
Shortly after Lee pulled himself from Niji, the assault on her G-spot became too much to bear, and she unraveled before Shino. "Y-ye-- Shino, plea--," His iron grip on her helped extend her orgasm into something so long, it could have been two, might have been more, she couldn't recall.  
In the end, she was going to beg him to slow down, to let up, but--, "Lave- lavender, la--," she couldn't stand it any more.  
Within an instant, he released her, letting her ease down into the blankets and allow for the rest of the shudders from her climax to rack her body. A wicked smirk was plastered on her lips as she curled up before him, so incredibly over stimulated that she could have sworn the strap was still fucking her silly.  
A loud clap of thunder and flash of lightning poured into the dreary evening, sexually charged environment.  
And just like that, Lee was suddenly back on the bed to help Shino yank off the toy he seemed to be struggling to remove. Without another word, a black head of hair dove between their top's legs, finally eating Shino to his own orgasm. Lee's hands held those sun-starved thighs open as he drew out Shino's last breath, tongue exploring and causing a beautiful array of cries, moans, and a slew of other unexpected sounds from the usually stoic shinobi. The rest was lost to the birthday girl.

The next thing Niji could remember for sure was watching the curtains slowly descending back to the floor for the last time. She didn't know how much time she had spent watching them, but one thing was clear: the storm was over.  
Lee was beside her, wearing an oversized t-shirt, his hands gently setting her glasses on her nose.  
"Shino is running a bath. Then he is going to cook dinner," he said simply, a soft smile playing his swollen lips.  
Niji returned his smile, exhaustion clear on her face. "Sounds perfect. I hope Zi doesn't really expect me to meet her and Izu for Barbecue tonight."  
"Yeah, come on! She should know better."  
Both chuckled softly, and struggled to stand up.  
Making their way down the hall was a team effort, but it was worth the lovely hot bath that awaited them. That tub was not built for two people, but they made it work.

And Shino made fish.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up at the barbecue restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any characters created by Masashi Kishimoto, nor do I own Niji. I am merely borrowing these characters to write up a lovely little birthday gift for my best friend. Plus a cameo of my own original character! Enjoy~

Zila watched the rain beat against the window to her left, her chin resting on her palm as her eyes chased a raindrop down the glass.  
Izumo gazed at her curiously as he cooked the pork their server had just delivered to their table. "You don't think--"  
"Hell no. She isn't coming," Zila answered without even hearing his whole question. She turned to look down at their food, her stomach growling, and a small grin adorned her thin lips. "Well… I'm sure she's coming, but she isn't meeting us for dinner, that's for sure."  
Izumo nearly choked.  
"The invitation was just, you know, customary. And now I've got you out for date night, Izumo Kamizuki," she giggled and reached for her chopsticks.  
The Chunin sitting across from her laughed heartily. "Oh-hoh, you selfish little--"  
"Ah, ah, ahhh, play your cards right, and you'll be coming too, bandana man."  
Izumo's one visible brow disappeared up under his hitai-ate, but he pressed the matter no further. Besides, his mouth was watering, and the barbecue looked delicious.


End file.
